Kryptonite
by ipreferoriginal
Summary: Everyone I love is dead or they abandoned me. Now all the fairy tales I was told when I was little are now all true. At least I'm not stuck on an island filled with idiotic boys and people who think I am the key to Peter Pan's downfall, his weakness, his kryptonite. Oh wait, now I am. Rated T to be safe and for language. I'm not amazing at summaries either.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first Once Upon a Time fanfic. The first two chapter will mainly be about Emerald's life before she moved. Please review. In this story Peter Pan got Henry's heart the first time and sent them all back to Storybrooke, therefore dark one is alive and so is Pan. Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time only the outside characters.**

**Four years ago.**

"Shay you know I don't like to swim." I called out to my crazy blonde friend that went running into the water without pausing to take off her cover up. Shay was pretty but boys were repelled by her loud and often rude personality. Her blond hair curled in messy waves to just below her shoulders. She did manage to keep her empty headed boyfriend interested though I always claim it's because she has blue eyes, then she makes fun of my startling vivid emerald green ones, the only interesting thing about my looks.

"Yo Em! Welcome back to Earth, and I don't care whether or not you like to swim, get in here before I make you," she shouted before diving underwater. I roll my eyes and pull off my cover up and run the few strides to the water on the narrow beach overlooking the Atlantic. I walked into the water until I was knee deep and looked over my shoulder at the giant beach house my family rented each summer. I turned back around and got a face full of water. I cough out the water that got in my mouth and wipe my eyes before springing at her. Pushing her under water and deeper into the ocean. I hold her under for a second and then she pops back up breathing hard but is pulled down a second later. I grab for where she was hitting empty water. I wait a few seconds and scan the water waiting for her to pop up again.

I look around for her frantically. I dive down and reluctantly open my eyes as if I had a choice. I saw a big blob that might be Shay and swam over. I grabbed her arm and swam towards the surface. My lungs scream for air until we finally break the surface of the water I try to catch my breath and swim for the beach with Shay in tow. I got to the beach finally and started coughing my guts out. I freeze when I reach Shay. When I see her blue lips and startling pale skin. I convince myself it's the light but search for a pulse even though I know what I will find.

She's dead. My best friend drowned. I shiver and tears build up in my eyes but don't fall. I sit there for an hour until the cold finally snaps me out of my numbness. I turn and stumble back to the house. I remember grasping a phone and dialing 911 before collapsing.

* * *

**Two years later**

"Thank you for being here for her Eric. Now will be especially rough for her," My mother's voice whispered drunkenly down the hall unaware I could hear her.

"Yeah it was two years ago today wasn't it?" Eric asks. The shaggy black haired guy has been the only thing that has made me get out of bed and stay out of jail for the past year and a half. I met him when my parents got divorced. Now my mom is just iffy on the whole life thing and my dad left without a word or anything, a few months after my best friend died. Eric and his brown eyes are my only friends now.

"Emerald!" she called out instead of answering. I take a deep breath and walk down the hall. "Oh honey you look beautiful." I try to smile but stop knowing that if I do pull it off it will look as fake as any person in this town that tries to mutter the whole "I'm so sorry for your lost" spiel. They didn't know her, and they don't know me.

"Come on the night will be much longer if you start crying now," Eric said making me smile a small smile. "And this is a new suit because the one I wore last year is still at the dry cleaners trying to get rid of all the tear stains on the shoulders." No one understands it. He makes jokes about the whole event and it's supposed to make me mad it should make me want to shoot him for being so insensitive. But I think with all the serious stuff breaking in my life I just need to laugh it off sometimes, and Eric doesn't ever go too far and he understands my parental issues after going through practically the same thing.

My mom wraps her arms around me in a hug and I smell the alcohol on her breath and know what I'll come home to. She sighs and lets go sending more alcohol laced breath towards my I cringe and turn away muttering a goodbye and following Eric out of the house. He opens the door for me and walks around to the drivers side. I sigh and sit down making sure my emerald dress doesn't get caught in the door.

"Why do they throw this every year. No one in this town knew Shay unless they wanted to fuck her. I mean she didn't even like dances or dressing up. How do you even come up with a memorial ball just because she liked designing clothes," I wipe my eyes recounting the future we were planning at fifteen. Shopping in Paris on the off weekends between my movie shoots and her fashion shows. "I'm sorry you are always stuck with me and my rants."

"Hey it's fine. I never knew Shay since she died before I moved here, but it seems like I knew her." I smile and bite my lip.

"You would've liked her. She was pretty and much more adventurous than me. She was terrible at lying and bullet proof. She didn't fight hard though. I remember asking her once about a particularly low rumor. She just shrugged and said it isn't true. I remember I slapped Joe once because he said she slept with the VP. If she wasn't there to hold me back I would've had a much longer sentence than I did."

"Yeah I met you in the middle of a fight. What did she say again?"

"Caution troll crossing, be careful they can kill with a single look, how do you think what's her face died. So I kicked her ass."

"You were also going to destroy her friends if it weren't for the stunningly hot new guy that made the idiotic decision of breaking up a chick fight."

"I don't remember the hot new guy, but the guy sure was stupid I mean they thought he was the culprit."

"No one ever said they were smart." He said pulling into the hotel parking lot the ball was being held in. We got out and I braced myself for a night of living hell. At least it flew by. I stayed away from the life of the party and every picture ever taken of shay and stood off to the side only interacting with Eric and the few others that actually cared about Shay which consisted of cousin, Sarah, came over while Eric was getting something for us to drink.

"Your boyfriend is really cute," she started.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. We've never been more than friends." I said trying to hold her eyes which where Shays copy and pasted onto Sarah.

"Shame," she said a second before Eric joined us again. "Can I borrow your friend for a dance?"

"It's up to him."

"Sorry I actually have to get going," he said surprising me. "Your mom is picking you up right?" He begged me with his eyes.

"Uhm yeah of course," I said acting unfazed by his change of behavior. "Do you want me to walk with you to your car? What time is it anyway?"

"10:32," Sarah chimed in trying to be helpful.

"Shit, my mom is supposed to be here by now. We'll see you later I guess. It was nice to see you Sarah," I said finishing the act. There's a reason I wanted to be an actress.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you," Eric said shaking her hand and leading the way out of the picture plastered ballroom and eventually the hotel. I waited until we both got in the car before firing off the hundred different questions that have been plaguing me.

"So why did you not want to dance with Sarah? Was she not pretty enough?" He kept his eyes trained on the road.

"I like someone much prettier than her," he finally said so quietly I questioned whether I actually heard him or not.

"Oh do tell, I need to get my mind off tonight." I said not really paying attention.

"You are clueless you know that. You may be able to become whoever you want to be, but you are not able to read people at all. I've had a crush on you since I saw you throw that punch 531 days ago. You've never noticed that I've been dying inside whenever you are sad or crying over something. You never notice that I don't see any girl in this word except for you. It kills me everyday knowing that you will never see me as anything more than a friend."

"Eric," I gasp as he pulls into my driveway. I try to search for words but can't find any.

"I keep thinking that someday you'll wake up and realize who's been there for you forever. But then something happens like tonight and I think how foolish am I to believe you'd ever see me. Am I wrong?" He asks. "Goodbye Emerald." He says once the silence remains for a moment to long. I get out of the car and walk to my front door making an effort to step in the puddles and ruin my perfect puffy dress like this day was. I turn and look over my shoulder and see that Eric's already gone. I step into my house and the first thing I notice is the silence.

"Mom!" I call out to the semi dark house. I check the guest bedroom where she has been sleeping for the past year and then their old room I walk past the bathroom and see a bunch of prescription bottles opened and strewn about the bathroom their contents missing. I stop at the door unable to process what I was seeing I run to their old bedroom and see her limp body hanging. Finally I start to put the pieces together and my phone is in my hand and 911 is on their way. I run to the kitchen as fast as my dress will allow and grab a knife. I cut the scarf she used as a noose and freed her not daring to look for breath or a pulse. I stare blankly at her body isolated from the world surrounding me.

911 knocks and I answer in shock. I'm pushed out of the way as they pull out the heart thing and search for a beat as another tries to find a pulse. They bring in breathing stuff and rush her onto a stretcher and then into an ambulance. I follow numbly as they push me into the ambulance. I sit down next to the stretcher and hold my mom's lifeless hand.

"Will she live?" I finally ask.

"It depends on whether or not she responds to the treatment. If you got to her any later there wouldn't have been anything we could do."

I nod and finally start thinking. She abandoned me. Everyone is either dead, mad at me, or wants nothing to do with me. I know I shouldn't but I text Eric knowing he'd be home by now and able to answer.

**Hey can we talk? It's really important.** I text anxious for a reply. I get a quick answer a second later.

**Just stop Em, I can't take this anymore.** My phone falls from my hand and I feel helpless. I close my eyes and convince myself I don't need anyone but I know it's a lie. I leave my phone for a minute but grab it before the attendant in the back does. I move to slip it in my back pocket but only feel the satiny fabric of my dress. I cuss under my breath and slip it into the small clutch I still had wrapped around my wrist.

"So what happened?" The attendant asks curiously.

"My best friend died," I say few seconds later because that's when my life unraveled. That's when my parents started fighting over what was best for me. That's the reason Eric abandoned me like my mother is trying to. The person just looks at me as I look out the back of the ambulance, my hand no longer holding my lifeless mother's. Like she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the last of the back story I'm already working on the next chapter which will actually be in real time.**

**Two years ago**

My mother officially died at 11:16 that evening. I get a taxi and go home feeling sorry for myself. Everyone is gone, no one is left that cares for me. I let that sink in as I step into my house. Just mine, not my mothers. My fingers trail over everything as I make my way to my room smelling the alcohol that I didn't notice earlier.

* * *

It's 3:04 when I look at the time again. The house smells like cinnamon apples and cleaning detergents. I've also convinced myself to not go insane. I never said anything about depression and pity parties. I grab a thing of half baked Ben and Jerry's and sit down on the couch gracious for the bubble of numbness leaving me sorry for myself. Eventually I drift off to sleep wishing for a better happier place.

I wake up still half asleep from vivid dreams about a dense forest, flying, and chasing after a figure through the forest off cliffs and everywhere and nowhere. I get up and rub my eyes and cringe when my hair is pulled. I reach behind me and pull out the sticky and empty pint of ice cream my hair made a nest in. I fish the spoon out of the couch cushions and make the mistake of checking my phone. There aren't any messages. I trudge to the bathroom and hop in the shower massaging the ice cream out of my dark brown hair.

Two hours later the doorbell rings. I answer reluctantly expecting a lawyer or someone from the government or childcare services. But there's only a box, I see Eric's car driving down the street and lightly kick open the lid. Inside is stuff I let him borrow, CD's, a few books and movies, a long bow and a few Nerf swords (long story), and a silver half heart key chain that when connected with my half spells out best friends. I kick the box and slam the door shut but then open it again to grab the stuff because I've been trying to get the movies back for the past few months.

I throw myself a movie marathon like I did with Shay before she died. I curl up in a ball of blankets after cleaning the couch and watch Phantom of the Opera, Beauty and the Beast, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail to lighten things up. The doorbell doesn't ring and no one calls so I stay isolated only moving from my spot to get food. I fall back asleep and dream the same dream.

Chasing a boy through dense forests, getting close to him but never catching him. I wake up when I hear the doorbell. I look over a guy in a suit with military cropped blond hair and blue eyes. Looking over me as well with his hawk-like eyes not missing a detail.

"Who are you?" I ask without introduction.

"I'm Lance Davis a lawyer from child services. You are Emerald Jane Silvarion, your mother recently passed?"

"Both are true. Why did they send the lawyer?"

"May I come in?" I nod and lead him to the dining room that hasn't been used since my father left us. I sit down across from him and wait for him to continue with his legal crap. "I've already talked to your father and we've agreed placing you in a foster home for the next two years would seem best fit for this current predicament."

"Foster home? Why can't I just live by myself?" Because with dad isn't an option and we all know it.

"You are only sixteen and therefore need to be under the care of a legal guardian."

"What if I don't want to?" I ask with my usual attitude.

"Well Emerald, may I call you Emerald? You don't have a choice in the matter. I've already arranged to have you placed in a small town in Maine, Storybrooke, with a pawn shop owner and his wife their son recently went off to college not too long ago. There are good schools in the area where you can continue your education and keep you on whatever path you were on. My notes said you want to become an actress?"

"Your notes are two years out of date. I think it's best you be going now anyways." He stood up following my lead.

"Emerald, I don't want to send the police out looking for you. The money your mother left for you which is all of it is in your possession and will stay there. If I died and left my daughter in this position I'd want her to start over somewhere new and get a fresh start. The file says you like to paint? Start on a blank canvas and take this chance. your life won't be the same at least you have someone that is willing to take you in." I lead him to the door. "A car will come and pick you up at 9:00 tomorrow for your flight pack a suitcase everything else will be shipped out soon, and Emerald. I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"Yeah well go fuck yourself," I say under my breath once he pulls away.

I actually pack the rest of the day which is weird for me. In the end I assume its because I really do want a fresh start somewhere. Even if it's with a pawn broker for a guardian in the middle of nowhere. Somehow I manage to get everything in boxes as well as a suitcase packed for me.

Around 7:00 the doorbell rings. I answer hoping it's my pizza but it's not. I see a tall guy about seventeen or eighteen years old with light brown hair in disarray on his head. His eyes sparkling with mischief and a well used smirk on his face.

"Sorry party's next door," I say automatically closing the door. He catches it though and pries it back open.

"Do I look like I'm going to a party?" He says in a strange accent. I finally notice he's wearing a forest green outfit that wouldn't fit in anywhere.

"Hey Robin Hood forest is that way." I say pointing behind my house still full of sarcastic remarks to make.

"Actually it's Peter, Peter Pan," he says walking past me into my house. "Where are you moving?"

"Well Peter Pan if you're new to the US here is a tip. Don't go walking into someone's house uninvited, it's plain rude and second you don't know me and I don't know you so get out."

"I'm fine thank you." He said flopping down on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Okay I'm calling the cops." I pick up my phone and am about to dial when the doorbell rings again. Putting my phone in my back pocket I go to answer the door. I pay the pizza man and go to the kitchen the fresh pizza making me forget about what's his face sitting in my living room. So I walk back in with a slice and see the pretty hot guy lounging on my couch. "Shit you're still here. Go away."

"I thought we could have a little chat first."

"Oh my god go away before I call the police." I say knowing I didn't want to see the colorful lights outside my house again. He smirks again calling my bluff.

"We both know you won't Emerald." He said getting up and walking over to me stopping right in front of me looking almost surprised.

"Don't call me that. How do you know my name anyway?" My face showing no emotion, maybe that's why he's so surprised.

"Thought I told you I'm Peter Pan."

"Okay Peter Pan get out of my house." He ignored me and took my pizza taking a bite out of it and walked over to an open box filled with hockey trophies and some other useless knick-knacks my mother never let me throw away. What use are trophies? All they are are over-sized paper weights saying you won something. After a while it became an old joke of ours and we kept them around. " Go buy your own pizza and stop taking mine." I said astounded.

"Why is he so interested in you?" He mumbled more to himself than to me. He moved on to a box and pulled out a picture of my father and I that I kept around back from before Shay died and my life turned upside down. He made a face and looked at me no emotion shown on his face anymore. "Have we met before?"

"Remember I'm the girl whose house you walked into uninvited and stole pizza from." He smirked again as if he wasn't annoying enough as it is. He walked over and stood less than a foot in front of me making me look up since he was taller. He looked at me gently like I was glass that could break at any moment.

"We'll see each other again Emerald. We are going to have a lot of fun you and I but right now, I need you to sleep," he said waving his hand in front of my face. My knees going weak and I immediately fall asleep. At least he caught me, I think.

* * *

I fell asleep on the couch. That's the logical explanation. But I don't believe myself when I say it. But I accept it because there is no way I tripped and fell therefore knocking myself out. There is no way some teenage model waked into my house and ate my pizza as well as stole the rest of it from the kitchen. I don't care if there was a note where the box had been saying I owe you a pizza from Peter Pan. I mean druggies don't visit this part of town do they?

I get dressed and make myself some scrambled eggs before I move the boxes to the front hallway. I walk out to my backyard and over to the maple I used to climb with Shay. Without hesitating I start climbing. I slow down towards the top not trusting the thin branches like I used to. But eventually I was up higher than the house. It was there that I said goodbye. It was easier walking after as was breathing. I got back in the house when there was thirty minutes before the car was supposed to pick me up. I walked to the window seat in the front of the house and pulled out my cell phone.

**Eric, thanks for being my friend these past few years. You've kept me from going insane and committing suicide many times. So thank you. I guess I'm sending this as a goodbye because we won't get a proper one. Since my mom died they decided to place me with a foster family. I'm moving today. I'm tired of my life being destroyed because I lost so many people including you. I'm sorry for dragging you along for so long and for not seeing things from your point of view. You were one of the best friends anyone could ask for and I'm sorry I never saw you like you wanted. If we meet again, I hope it's on better terms than we left.**

I sent the message as a sleek black car pulled into my driveway. I forget the nonsense of last night and I let go of the people that left me. In that moment I feel like a phoenix rising from it's ashes ready to begin life anew. I roll my suitcase outside and take one last glance at my old life before I get in the car. My phone buzzes as we near the airport.

**I hope so too, good luck. -E**

I hold my phone until it goes black and look out the window tensing when I see the smirking face of the guy that broke into my house last night. I blink not believing it and he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to Granny's," I called out leaving the pawnshop.

"Be home by 10:30 and stay out of trouble," Gold's voice carried out from the back room unworried. Why would he need to be? I gave up on sadness a while ago. Decided being a bad kid just wasn't worth the trouble so I became the good kid I was before Shay's death, not like I was ever a bad kid.

"Have fun!" Belle called out as well. The whole town is really nice. But it's strange that they've all come from a different realm full of fairy tales. I usually just nod whenever they talk about it. Smile and nod then walk away. It's weird that they don't age though.

"Hello Emerald how are you?" Archie asked from behind me. I slowed down so he would catch up. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin didn't expect me to think they weren't all nuts when they told me so they sent me to a psychiatrist that used to be a cricket.

"About the same as I was earlier, you?"

"Fine I was just taking Pongo for a walk. The moon's very pretty tonight." I look up at the sky and nod. Only a sliver was showing.

"Archie, what's today's date?"

"The ninth I believe." I blink a few times.

"Four years," I say in disbelief shaking my head. "I'll see you later Archie." I cross the street before he asks what's wrong, because there's too much to say and Granny's is right across the street. I sit down at the counter a little bit dazed and order myself a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. Emma had me try it once and it was amazing, I've had it that way ever since. The mayor walks in and sits down a stool away from me and orders a cup of coffee sadness radiates off her like it must radiate off me.

"What's got you so sad," she snaps at me when she catches me staring. I roll my eyes about to ignore her but decide against it returning to my hot chocolate stirring it absently.

"My best friend drowned in the Atlantic four years ago. My mother died about two years ago as well, only she meant to. What's your excuse?"

"My son was taken about three years ago. Today would be his birthday."

"Life's a bitch," is all I say not really caring if it was the mayor I was talking to, I deserved to be out of it.

"Indeed it is," she said not caring about my vulgar language.

"Need to talk about it?" I ask a few minutes later curiosity winning over me. I never knew she had a son. She smiled grimly before answering.

"Henry was ten when he died. He died because he believed too much."

"That's what happens when you think life's all rainbows and unicorns. Someone dies, and you're left alone wondering how or why." I glanced at the clock and say how late it was. "I'd better get home now or I'll miss my curfew. It was nice talking to you, and I'm genuinely sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose people you care about and it sucks. Good luck," I say standing up and leaving a tip for Ruby.

I just pass Granny's garden area when something dark swoops down at me with glowing white orbs for eyes. I scream when it grabs me pulling me into the air. I see Regina run out of the diner along with Ruby Granny and a few others before they disappear from my view. I keep struggling but whatever grabbed me kept hold of me. I see trees below us and start squirming even more. It finally drops me at about tree level. But somehow when I hit the ground it doesn't hurt that badly. I stand up knowing I'll have killer bruises in the morning.

Okay so some shadow creature thing carried me and dropped me in some jungle/woods/forest somewhere great. Well Regina saw me get taken and if they are really magical creatures finding me shouldn't be a problem. I look around the small clearing hating how tall the branches of the trees were none of them looked climbable for someone like me, I like branches that aren't five feet above my head. I start looking for a tall tree to climb and help figure out where the hell I was. I find a tree that might work and jump u to grab it an arrow blossoming up next to my arm. Startled I lose my grip on the branch and I fall back on my feet with a startled sound and turn around trying to find the source of the arrow. I see a silhouette in the forest and tense.

"Who are you?" I ask proud that my voice doesn't waver.

"We're the welcoming committee," said a monotone and emotionless voice from behind me, "welcome to Neverland," said the tall guy in a hood coming from behind the other side of the tree I was about to climb. More boys filled the clearing each of them with some sort of weapon the guy who spoke holding a club over his shoulder.

"Do you always welcome people with crude weapons?" I fire back unemotionally.

"Only the ones Pan wants," he says in the same tone.

"Well I'm not an object someone can posses and something tells me you're lying."

"About what exactly?"

"Only confronting the special ones with the weapons. Which way back to town? Curfew is in ten minutes and I'll be grounded if I don't make it."

"You won't make it," he says giving a nod and then a bunch of howling boys descend upon me. I thought I was doing pretty well until I was on the ground someone binding my wrists. Then we're all playing follow the leader someone nudging my back every time I slow down. At least the person that tied my wrists together was stupid. The knot came undone a while ago and the person behind me never made sure my wrists were still bound. It was only a matter of time before they got distracted and slipped away unnoticed.

"Boys," I mutter under my breath as I run waiting to here the whole "oh shoot where'd she go" shouts that were sure to appear. But I found a good tree before they came and was up above their heads not making a sound as they ran by below me unaware I was right above their heads. I climbed higher but couldn't see anything useful besides trees. I sigh and cross my arms for a second forgetting I'm at least twenty feet off the ground and holding an arm out to catch myself.

"Careful that'd be a nasty fall," said a pleasing accent. I turned and saw the same face that stole my pizza two years ago I haven't thought of him in years either.

"You owe me a pizza," is all I can say.

"And I told you we'd see each other again," he pointed out leaning on the branch I was standing on. "You've changed quite a bit. Not as sarcastic as you were."

"I'd say the same but then we'd both be lying."

"Ah there it is. So how's Storybrooke? Are they still heart broken? I mean one would think they'd just get over it already, it's been three years."

"I suppose you want me to ask what they need to get over? Too bad where the hell am I?" He glanced at me a smirk on his face mischief plastered all over his face.

"Neverland."

"There's already a Wendy so let me go." I say sarcastically.

"But Wendy's so boring all she does is sit in a cage all day wining 'I want to see my brothers' but she does have her uses so I keep her around."

"That's good for her, can I leave now? Or are you just going to make me fall asleep so you can make an exit?"

"Very tempting but now it's time to play."

"Let's not and say we did."

"You've got fire, that's great, I like fire, you'll be much more entertaining than the last."

"Oh so that's why I'm here? To entertain you?" I asked swinging down to the branch he was standing on landing much closer to him than I wanted to be but I kept my expression neutral leaning in and taking a deep breath before pulling away and swinging to a lower branch.

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked appearing in front of me closer than before temporarily stopping my descent.

"Mm how about we do a little bit of role playing? I'll be queen and you can be the peasant that has to do everything I say. Ready...go. First order of business take me home."

"Nice try m'lady," he said with a smirk.

"Get with the times no one says my lady anymore Peter."

"So you do remember me."

"Yeah you're the guy that walked into my house uninvited the day after my mother died and stole my pizza."

"You've had quite the hard life," he said with something in his voice, admiration?

"Understatement. Now take me home."

"Mm no."

"So why do you kidnap children?"

"I don't kidnap children."

"You kind of do."

"No I kind of don't."

"Well you said yourself that you did indirectly of course."

"You're very stubborn aren't you?"

"I'm not stubborn I'm right."

"Yeah of course you are," he said rolling his eyes. "Come on time to go back to camp."

"Is camp in Storybrooke?"

"Of course not."

"Then I'll pass."

"Nope it's time to go. I don't want to carry you."

"You can't tell me what to do," I called up to him.

"And you don't understand, everyone on this island does what I say. I'm in control of this island and everyone on it. So if I tell you to jump you ask how high. If I tell you to go back to camp guess where you'd better go."

"I'm fine thanks. Let's get this straight, no one tells me what to do. I don't care if you own the world. The most your commands will be are suggestions, so I'd suggest stop wasting your time."

"Be careful what you say, after all you are on _my_ island," he said haughtily.

"Yeah I know my life sucks, and obviously it can get worse. So what do you want with me anyways?" I asked dropping to the ground and landing on my feet. "You never answered."

"Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve," he said mischievously a dark laugh following the statement from somewhere above me.

"How about we skip the whole put the pieces together and you just tell me before I get really annoyed and hit you with something."

"Hit me with something?"

"Yeah you seem like the type of person that deserves to be high fived in the face with a chair."

"Ouch," he said landing silently in front of me again invading my bubble of personal space.

"Hash tag sorry not sorry," I said trying to ignore him and giving him my 'kill you with a look' glare. Belle said it was like I was throwing daggers with my eyes. I also won many staring contests with Eric that way. But Peter met my gaze head on unflinching and just as hard a gaze as mine. "So what did you do to that little boy?" I asked my voice steely.

"I see a lot of little boys be more specific love," he said maliciously.

"Henry," I said recalling the name of the boy I had been talking about with his mother not a half hour ago.

"Oh I took his heart. I suppose you want it back?" he said daring me to answer.

"You really aren't the happy go lucky ginger they think you as are you?" I ask tilting my head my eyes never leaving his, though I inwardly cringe at the cold darkness in them. He grins wolfishly.

"Of course not."

**So tell me what you think and review please or don't, whatever works. Happy new year by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some things you should know about what happened. Peter Pan 'killed' Prince Charming/David when they were trying to get Henry's heart back and then sent them all back to Storybrooke. I also don't have a regular updating schedule but I'll try to keep all the chapters the same length. I added some other character's points of view in this chapter as well, enjoy :)**

"But you are gay," I fire back at his dark tone.

"And what makes you think that," he asks actually caught off guard.

"Because ginger or not you live on an island with a bunch of boys and you wear that." He moves closer to me closing the small space between us and smashes his lips to mine kissing me hard. I slap him and he pulls away grinning and nods.

"Yeah not gay," he said clearly proud of himself.

"Touch me again and I'll break your jaw."

"I hope you aren't trying to scare me." He said raising an eyebrow. I just raise my eyebrows at him.

"Sorry I try not to communicate with people that talk on that level of stupidity."

"I'd be nicer to me if I were you."

"What no more sarcastic remarks?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh I've got plenty."

"Too bad I won't be around to see them."

"Oh don't worry love, you will."

"Don't call me love."

"I'll call you what I want to call you _love_."

"Go jump off a cliff."

"Oh that is actually a lot of fun. Come on I'll show you." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me off in a seemingly random direction. Then we were standing at the top of a cliff.

"Okay I told you to jump off a cliff I never said to bring me with you. Besides before you kill yourself at least give me the pizza you owe me." He ignored me and jumped pulling me over with him. All I had time to do was scream. Until I realized gravity wasn't working and I wasn't soaked to the bone and ran through by some sharp looking rocks. I noticed Peter's arms around me and glared at him. He just smirked and flew away deciding to do flips and throw me though the air while I swore and told him to do stuff that wasn't physically possible. He flew over the surrounding ocean and dropped me and I screamed even louder than before. He swooped down and caught me bridal style and unashamed I buried my head in his chest breathing hard and panicking.

"What's wrong," he asked actual worry in his voice. When I felt him touch land I immediately jumped out of his arms and punched him squarely in the jaw. My eyes wide with fear even though I hated it.

"My best friend drowned in the Atlantic four years ago!" I shriek at him hating how unsteady my voice was. I'm strong. But I'm terrified of large bodies of water. Terrified and something told me he knew it too. Somehow I got my boot off and was hitting him with it only twice, and not as hard as I wanted though. I stepped back against a tree and sank to my knees. I didn't break down like this. I only ever did once, the day I accepted the fact that Shay was dead. Even then I wasn't as shaken as I was now.

"Come on, up you go." Peter said surprisingly gentle as he held a hand out once I pulled myself a little more back together.

"Drop dead," I said but it sounded weird coming from me in the state I was in.

"Come on the boys will be back in a minute and I doubt you want to deal with them at the moment."

"Got to hell."

"Come on Emerald it's not like I knew you were afraid of water."

"Yes you did I don't know how but I know you did. You knew my friend drowned and yet you did it anyways. You're a monster Peter Pan." I said my anger making me stronger. He glowered at me but I stood tall and kept my ground refusing to cower and hide from his penetrating dark gaze.

"Peter," the monotone voice from before called.

"What Felix?" he asked not moving his eyes off me. "You're weird new girl."

"Not weird just different." I say my voice unwavering. Peter goes off with Felix to the other side of the camp and I massage my temples ignoring the little boys surrounding me.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"They've arrived," Felix said once they were far enough away from the new girl.

"I know Felix, I own this island I know when people appear on it," Peter said obviously mad but at what Felix had no idea. Peter knew but refused to believe he was right. _You're a monster Peter Pan _Emerald's voice echoed through his head. "Why don't we give our friend in the cage a visit? I need to have a chat with my dear brother... and his company." He added. Felix nodded and stalked across the camp to where the cages were ten feet into the forest. Peter watched and scanned the camp his eyes stopping on Emerald's form as she sat down against the tree her head in her hands as she was leaning her elbows on her knees.

She was strange he decided. Her piercing emerald green eyes seemed to see his soul. When she was crying he actually wanted to comfort even now, he had to hold himself back from walking over and taking her in his arms murmuring words of comfort. He hated that she called him a monster and meant it, he hated that she actually caused him to feel emotions he had long ago abandoned. Without thinking he took a step towards her but remembered where he was supposed to be going and disappeared reappearing just outside the camp a decent amount of his family had made.

"We can still save Henry?" Regina's voice carried and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well yes, if you did the spell on Henry's body correctly," Rumpelstiltskin said. "All you'd need to do is take the heart from Pan and return it to Henry."

"Why are you telling us this now?"

"Yeah why now instead of hey three years ago?" Emma asked agreeing with Regina's previous statement.

"Because we couldn't beat him then." Rumpelstiltskin said as if it were obvious.

"And what makes you think we can beat him now?" Hook asked.

"Because now, we have a secret weapon," Rumpelstiltskin said. Peter contemplated it and decided games were much more fun with surprises.

"Ooh scary," he said sarcastically. Smirking when a fire ball formed in Regina's hand and everyone grabbed a weapon while Gold tried to shove him against a tree. Peter just summoned a little bit of magic and set up a wall around him absorbing all the attacks. "Problem number one, you'd have get the heart from me, and problem number two you are missing your dear friend Bealfire. Oh and problem number three, you're in Neverland now that means you have to deal with all the perils of it while trying to solve problems one, two, and four. We can't be leaving the safety of Miss Emerald out," Peter mocked smirking when everyone looked at the spot Neal was previously in to find him missing. "Then of course there's problem number five, I never lose." He paused and let that sink in a sadistic smirk appearing on his face. Happy hunting!"

"What do you want with her?" Regina asked surprising herself. The girl was nothing to her, it didn't matter what happened to her. _But you should've saved her _a thought whispered at the back of her mind.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if she's of use to me. If she's not, well, we are always needing new targets. What does it matter to you anyways?" Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at his brother's question. Emerald was the one he'd been searching for after all. _You've__ doomed her!_ The fatherly part of his mind raged. It was almost too easy to ignore it.

"I-it doesn't," Regina said caught off guard. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Does it now," he said smirking. "Be careful Neverland is a dangerous place," he said with mock care.

* * *

"Cage two," Felix said waiting for J the guy on guard duty to lower the cage containing Prince Charming. "Hello Prince Charming," Felix said mockingly smirking when the adult's eyes snapped open. "Guess who's back in Neverland. Oh don't worry they're not here for you. Here to save your grandson. But we all know they'll fail before they get near him." It was weird talking about him like he was still alive, but it was worth it.

"You won't touch them!" He yelled furiously at the teenager taunting him.

"Of course we will. Pan made Emma a promise and he always keeps his promises. See you later with some more news," Felix said monotonously backing out of the small clearing while Prince Charming thrashed in his cage. He walked into camp and took in the unorganized formations on the boys playing games with daggers and other assorted sharp objects. His eyes slid over the scene and stopped on Emerald. The shadow told him why she was there, but he didn't tell Peter. Sometimes he found it odd that the shadow wasn't really a part of Peter but a part of Neverland.

"_You don't think she can do it," _the shadow whispered through his mind. He took a few steps back into the jungle and out of sight before answering.

"I really don't see what's so special about her." Felix answered fearlessly.

_"And neither does Malcolm, that's why she'll save Neverland. Malcolm is growing up again, soon Peter Pan will be able to separate from him, but he'll need motivation. That's what the girl is for." _The shadow said revealing more about what needed to happen than before.

"Why'd he join with Malcolm anyway?" Felix asked thinking back to when it was just Peter without Malcolm.

_"All in good time, all in good time. Remember to do your piece."_

"Don't worry about me I won't fail like James," Felix scoffed.

_"James was a fool. You'd do well to learn from his mistakes."_

"What was her name again? Jane? I see more potential in her," Felix said pointing a finger in the direction of the camp, "then there ever was in Jane."

_"You're denser than you loom if you can't see it. Even the dark one knew it. Why do you think he adopted her?"_ The shadow seethed. Felix smiled, getting more information than ever. "_Go, Malcolm is about to return." _Felix nodded reluctantly and walked the few steps back to camp entering a few seconds before Pan/Malcolm did.

* * *

Peter stepped into camp and noticed three things, one Felix was staring at him from the entrance of the path leading to the cages, two, Cubbie one of the original lost boys was looking at Emerald with curiosity and he hated it, and three, Emerald hadn't moved from where she'd been when he'd left. He took a step towards the girl reflexively. He frowned unsure as to what he was going to do with her. He could lock her up, but he shot that idea down right away oddly against seeing her trapped. His train of thought slowed sensing the shadow's presence nearby. He smirked and walked into the jungle again.

* * *

Emma tried to sleep but she couldn't whenever she did she saw Emerald's face, or Henry's. She squeezed her eyes shut remembering Emerald's face when the shadow carried her off. The screams were imprinted into her memory. She was so much like Henry. She was the same when it came to believing. Emerald had her doubts but Emma knew that Henry would too if he was her age. Who wouldn't?

Now he has Neal too. They grew apart after trying and failing at another relationship once they were forced back to Storybrooke but she owes it to him to save him. Restlessly she got up and sat near the small fire staring into the flames lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Mary Margaret asked from behind her.

"Emerald. She reminds me of Henry. And now Pan has both her and Neal, not to mention Henry's heart." Mary Margaret nodded sadly.

"It took her less time to believe all of this stuff was real than it took you. She kind of reminds me of you. She's got the same look in her eyes. Do you know what happened to her parents?"

"No, I don't. She didn't like talking about them. Do you think we'll save them?" Emma hesitated before asking.

"I used to think anything was possible. Now I'm not so sure." Mary Margaret said distantly remembering her Prince Charming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps here's another update (It's actually been done for a while now but I couldn't update because something was up with fanfiction whenever I went to update), tell me what you think, I got a surprise in here for you. Please review it makes my day to see new reviews :)**

**Emerald's POV**

He was charming, I'd give him that. But he was truly an idiot if he thought I wouldn't just walk away as soon as no one was watching. I mean, I'm at the edge of the camp and no one is paying me any attention whatsoever. When Peter Pan was out of sight I slipped away and started running. I wasn't running for long though. I heard the voices of a few lost boys and hid in the foliage watching two of them drag a limp body between them. My heart rate increased when I recognized the body, it was Neal's. I sucked in a breath and waited for them to move a few paces ahead of me before I followed them soundlessly.

First he did something to a ten year old little boy and now he was kidnapping adults. They finally stopped in a clearing with two bamboo cages hung above our heads. They shoved Neal in an empty one on the ground and raised it before walking back in the direction of camp I assume. I counted to five and then walked over to where the ropes holding them up were tied around a tree. Choosing a rope at random I started working on the knot, knowing the same boy that tied my bonds didn't get near this rope. Suddenly the rope was sliding up. I grabbed hold of it quick glad it was untied but caught off guard by my success.

I smiled and slowly lowered one of the cages and running over to the door of the cage. I looked inside and saw a man slumped in the corner. The door was tied shut by some sort of vine the knot hidden. I frowned and tried ripping it but I knew it was futile. I walked back over to the tree and started working on a different rope. It took me less time this time and I was prepared once I untied the knot and lowered it safely to the ground. This one contained a little girl and I shuddered wondering why Pan had her here. I stood abruptly and walked back to the tree stopping when I felt my pocket knife in my boot. I was back in front of the cage containing the guy in a second.

I smiled and swung the door grabbing the guy's arm and pulling him out. But giving up when he didn't wake up. I shook my head and moved on to the other cage. When I swung the door open the girl's eyes flickered open.

"Am I free," she asked fear plastered all over her face.

"As free as out of a cage is," I say quietly moving away from the entrance and back to the tree knowing the next cage would contain Neal. "Help that guy," I said nodding to the guy halfway out of his cage before untying the last knot and lowering Neal safely to the ground. I rushed over to the cage and cut the tie opening the door as Neal opened his eyes. Which were green, the same shade as Peter's. I fell back in surprise watching a smirk grow on Neal's face that was alien on him.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Emerald's face grew white when she saw Peter in Neal's form. He smirked and appeared out of the cage in his own form as Emerald got to her feet standing near Wendy and David's unconscious form.

"Hello love, you've certainly been busy. You didn't seriously think that you would break Neal out did you?"

"Well I guess it was impossible to start with considering he isn't even here." She said some color returning to her.

"Oh you mean you don't think I actually caught him? Of course I did, he's just not here yet."

"What happened to Henry?" Peter smirked at Emerald's question. He waved a hand and Wendy and David were back in their hanging cages. He walked around here pretending to think about his answer.

"I took his heart."

"You're a sick bastard. what about the little girl," she screamed pointing at Wendy's cage.

"You mean Wendy? What's she to you?"

"Wait that's Wendy, terrible night gown and brothers with the teddy bear and top hat? Seriously? Is my childhood all real? Who am I going to meet next Mickey Mouse?" He raised an eyebrow confused by this Mickey Mouse. "Why am I here?"

"Because you have something very important," he said pretending he would actually tell her.

"Good hair?" She piped in daring him to not answer with her eyes. He smirked and met her look with the same intensity. He leaned towards her about to kiss her but passing on her lips and whispering in her ear pleased when she shivered.

"An entertaining personality." He whispered pulling away and stopping when their noses were almost touching.

"Is that what you want Pan? Entertainment?" She whispered looking at him and for a moment they were lost in each others gazes. A stalemate, neither of them pulled away and neither of them took the extra step.

* * *

"It's working," Felix said mildly impressed watching Peter and Emerald.

_"Of course it is." _The shadow said softly shielding his presence from Malcolm and observing like the lost boy below him.

"I always thought this sort of thing was just a rumor. I mean soul mate? Seems stupider than love at first sight," Felix huffed.

_"You should really try believing in the thing that can save you. In the end it will be the only thing that will save Neverland."_

"You've told me," his eyes not leaving the odd couple in front of him. He raised his eyebrows when they kissed. He didn't know the girl, but she seemed like a good girl and Pan was always the bad boy apparently opposites do attract. He thought to himself. "What if she doesn't save him?" He asked when she pulled away from Pan. He glanced up at where the shadow was after they Pan led the way back to camp, the girl following reluctantly a look of disgust on her face, but the shadow was gone. He sighed and shook his head walking back to camp.

* * *

**Emerald's POV**

His eyes seemed too deep. I stared into them trying to find where the pools of green would end. Then as if it were a reflex I leaned forward and kissed him. Warmth expanded throughout me and I slowly moved my hands up so they were draped over his shoulders and he moved one of his to my waist and the other hand fisted my hair holding us together. It felt perfect as if we were two puzzle pieces fitted together perfectly. Then I remembered this was the nefarious bastard that locked kidnapped a little girl and had a guy passed out in a cage above my head.

"Why?" I asked puling away my voice wavering, aching to kiss him again.

"Be a bit more specific Em." He mumbled looking down at me. Don't get me wrong I love being a short tall person but times like these I'd rather I was tall enough so I didn't have to look up. I pushed against his chest when he didn't let me go, his arms locked around me.

"You know what," I said glaring at him. His eyes darkened to the point where you wondered if the irises disappeared. He opened his mouth as if he was going to retort but then turned around and strided off in a seemingly random direction. "Seriously?" I ask flabbergasted my arms falling to my sides before stomping after him. I can't believe I kissed him. I mean I just figured out he kidnaps people for a living and I am not the first one.

I reach camp and look at the lost boys. I see Peter across the clearing and narrow my eyes as he pulls out a pan pipe. His eyes scan the camp stopping on me as he raises the pipe to his mouth and starts to play. The music is sorrowful and happy at the same time. It's beautiful and rough, both old and new, ugly and sad, otherworldly. The boys immediately drop what they were doing and begin dancing around the fire. I feel myself wanting to join them, but I don't need to. I'm already in a dance with the devil and he's leading me across this island of a ballroom full speed.

I watch the boys my eyes catching the form I know as Peter's and one other one. The form seems familiar but I never get a good enough look as to see who it is. I stick my leg out as the familiar form nears me and gasp in mock horror as he trips.

"Fuck," a cuss came from him. I was helping him up in an instant, the first modern swear word I've heard in a while from someone else's mouth. The guy glances up at me and my heart stops. I yank my hand away and tear my eyes off the shaggy brown haired guy that was my best friend. New hair but same guy. Then I turn around and run.

I run until I don't notice the pain. I don't stop when my lungs ache for air or when I think I twisted my ankle or did something causing every step I take to throb. I almost don't stop when I see the cliff in front of me, but I do, but probably only because there's an ocean below me. I take a step back from the edge. But then I step forward again and sit down letting my feet dangle off the edge.

"Em let me explain," a voice pleaded from behind me.

"Explain all you want Eric, I won't listen," I say sharply standing up and passing him a shudder running through me when I see him in lost boy attire.

"You will Em because you want a mitigation."

"Oh there we go using our big boy words, congratulations. I should throw you off this cliff you know that right? It's what I would've done two years ago. But I got over it a long time ago." I said looking out towards the cliff and at Eric's brown eyes when he turned and looked at me.

"You've changed," he acknowledged looking me over. I smile bitterly at this statement, at it's lie.

"I haven't changed at all," and then I kicked him hard in the groin and grabbed his arm pulling him to a thin tree and tying his sleeves together so he couldn't come chasing after me, at least for a little bit. I ran for another long while before stopping and leaning forward against a tree. I bite my lip and follow my instinct to start climbing. I'm barely out of sight when two figures step into the clearing below me, Felix and Peter.

"Half hour in that direction tied to a tree," Peter's voice echoes from below me. I see Felix nod and follow Peter's finger with his club swung over his back. Without hesitating I swing down and land on Peter knocking him to the ground leaving me thankful for adrenaline rushes. "Hello love nice to have you back," he said smirking up at me. He quickly spun us so I was the one lying against the ground. "Did you meet John?" I looked away refusing to meet his eyes. We're quiet for a minute until Peter sighs and gets off of me and offers a hand up. I eye it warily but take it when Peter raises an eyebrow. He may be an evil mastermind but he is too damn hot to refuse when he's being all gentleman-like. I try pulling my hand away once I'm up but he doesn't let go until we're all of a sudden back at camp. "Come on love time for some fun," he says catching a sword one of the lost boys threw at him by the handle.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't play with knives children. They're sharp and dangerous," I said snarkily feeling stronger and really wanting to kill Eric right now.

"That's the point. Have you ever held a sword before?" Peter said in his annoyingly hot accent.

"Not a real one. I grew up in Syracuse New York, the only weapon I ever really came across was my hockey stick," I said feeling strangely defensive.

"Well that's got to change, Neverland will eat you alive." He said smirking looking me over while I glared at him not caring that he had a sword pointed at my throat. He raised an eyebrow, "scared?"

"No not really. If you wanted me dead I think that's what I'd be by now, or at least not in the perfect condition that I'm in pretty boy. Besides you still have to get me that pizza and you can't do that if I'm dead," I say using my acting skills to throw a giant dose of boredom in my voice.

"True enough, however I don't feel like being one of Andy's superheroes he's always telling me about and coming to your rescue every time something happens. I'm a very busy boy, Emerald." He said putting a hand over his heart and dropping the sword to his side.

"Yeah, kidnapping people must be tough. I can imagine manipulating people is a bit hard too. Can't imagine what it's like to be manipulated though, oh wait I can." He ignored this and called out a lost boys name. He stepped forward, wait no, she, she stepped forward armed with a sword a hood shielding her face.

"Emerald meet Alex, Alex, Emerald. Alex, she is to remain in one piece." Peter said smirking at me and handing me the sword he was pointing at my throat a few moments ago.

"But that's no fun," she whined puling down her hood revealing curly brown hair distracting from a pretty face and intimidating silver eyes. I'd believe they were contacts if my own eyes weren't an impossible shade of emerald.

"You heard the princess no maiming today," I say sarcastically to the other girl, glaring at Peter who's smirk just grew bigger. I looked back at the girl to see the flash of a sword, I quickly raised mine and was surprised when I actually blocked the blow and returned one. I held back a laugh remembering when Eric and I bought Nerf swords and sparred with each other in my backyard, who knew it would ever come in handy. She narrowed her dark eyes at me probably wondering why in hell was I laughing at this. I shake my head and take a step back avoiding a swing taking two steps forward curving her sword around forcing her to drop it. I quickly move in front of her blocking her path to her sword and stepping on the hilt of the blade.

"Thought you said you've never used a sword before?" She asked raising an eyebrow a sense of deja-vu washing over me.

"Yeah and I haven't ever used a real one, only a Nerf sword." I said dismissing the deja-vu and picking the sword up off the ground.

"Very good. But not good enough, you're allowed to try this time Alex."

"I refuse to be your entertainment Peter Pan." I said just as Alex told Peter to train his own pets, I turned on her. "I'm no one's pet, and you, you can't train me like a dog."

"You're right Peter she is funny." Alex chirped.

"You might want to reconsider that statement love," Peter said darkly ignoring Alex's statement.

"Don't make me break your jaw and damage that pretty face Peter," I say glaring at him.

"You must be more careful what you say love," he said and I saw Alex roll her eyes and step back into the crowd of lost boys. Peter waved his hand and the sword Alex was using disappeared from my hand and reappeared in his. "Ready?" He said twirling the sword around his wrist.

"Wait, if I win you have to take me to my family and let me leave with them as soon as this is over."

"And if I win?"

"I don't know Peter what is it that you want?"

"How about a kiss?"

"What?" I said in surprise.

"You know when two lips pucker..."

"I know what a kiss is smarts. I win you take me to my family and leave me with them as soon as we finish this."

"And if I win you have to kiss me."

"If, if is fabulous," I said sarcastically. "123 go," I said quickly swinging a sword at him and pretending I knew what I was doing. Pretending the sword is a stick and I'm being attacked in some park by a mugger. It's actually quite entertaining especially when I start imagining it being Eric that I'm trying to dismember. But he's just playing with me I figure out once I swing my sword at his head and he ducks smiling, swinging his sword back at me. I deflect the blade and step past his guard raising my foot to kick him in the groin but he catches my foot. I swing my sword at his hand but he blocks the blade with his own. I swing my blade to the side taking his with it before hopping closer to him on one foot and elbowing him as I block one of his swings with my sword. He catches my elbow and drops my foot pulling me to him so my back is against his chest.

I swing my sword up and he blocks it by holding his sword in front of my neck. I think it would've looked like a cute couple picture if we didn't both have swords and looked like we wanted to kill each other.

"I believe I win," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Drop dead," I said picking my foot up and kicking him in the groin with the heel of my boot. He doesn't flinch. Then my sword is gone and he has one arm wrapped around my waist the other holding a sword against my throat.

"As I said, I win," he said nodding to my sword which was floating in the air five feet away from us. My eyes narrow and I hear Peter say something to the lost boys but I'm too distracted to notice what it was. He grabbed my other hand and spun me around so that I was facing him just as close as we were before, maybe closer. If he wasn't the devil in disguise I would've happily melted into his arms, but he is so... "Why so sad love?"

"I have to kiss an evil mastermind," I said snarkily.

"At least he's hot."

"Don't flatter yourself," I said while my mind agreed with him. "Let's get this over with." I sighed before taking a step toward him anxious to get the stupid kiss behind me.

"Don't you want your present first?"

"What could I possibly want from you that you would actually give me?"

"Definitely not your freedom, you'd have to win that and let's face it, I won fair and square."

"Yeah magic is always fair," I said sarcastically.

"You never said I couldn't use magic, work on rules love. Sometimes they're helpful. Now turn around and close your eyes."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not," he scoffed and I shook my head and behaved curious as to what he was up to. I winced as something cold hit my chest and a necklace settled around my neck. "Open your eyes." He commanded as he pulled my hair out of the chain. My hand went to my neck fingering the pendant on a slim silver chain. The pendant looked like an old clock puked up all it's insides. There were a bunch of tiny cogs arranged in a seemingly random way. I turned around the obvious question on my face.

"What's up with the clock insides?"

"You don't like it?" He asked with what seemed like hurt buried under the gorgeous accent and emotionless facial expression.

"No, honestly I love it. I've never seen anything like it. But most everything has a double meaning I'm wondering what the clock insides are about?"

"All in time love, all in time."

"Okay, so instead of talking about a necklace how about we talk about something else. Like what did you do to Regina's son?"

"I took his heart love."

"Okay so if you actually did take his heart, how would one get it back?" I asked curiously. You can't take someone's heart unless they mean figuratively.

"Go through me and the boys not to mention my new toy."

"What's that a crocodile that swallowed a clock?" I scoffed remembering one of my favorite childhood movies.

"Nope, she's about yeah tall, emerald eyes, pale skin, dark brown curly locks that are almost black, and a great kisser," he said circling me and looking me over.

"Very funny," I said stepping to my right and turning to face Peter meeting his mischievous eyes boldly.

"I'm confused I didn't tell a joke," he said grabbing my chin with a strong grip stopping me from pulling away. "Now how about that kiss?" He asked leaning down his breath fanning my face. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and leaned closer to him. I freezed less than half an inch between our lips.

"So am I just a new toy? Standing around for your amusement? A pawn in your games? Like Henry? What do you need from me Pan?" I asked my voice filled with malice as I pulled away his hands locking around my waist trapping me in his embrace. I sucked in a breath bracing myself for his answer. I don't know what I was worried about, he was a bad boy that probably did this to girls all the time. That Alex girl was probably one of the many, but stupid enough to stay, or smart enough to still be alive.

"Peter, my name is Peter." He said hardly, not answering my question. Then he crushed his lips to mine. I blinked caught off guard as he massaged my lips with his. I went limp in his arms hooking my arms around his neck twining one of my hands in his short curls, kissing him back with as much gentleness, or rather lack there of.

"Ahem? If you two are done sucking faces I would really enjoy a word, Peter?" Trilled a voice. I pulled away but Peter stayed with me continuing the kiss even we were both out of breath and is it just me or is making out with someone in front of someone else a little bit...awkward. I wasn't protesting though. I don't know why. I knew that he probably killed people before. I knew that the odds of me being nothing more than a pawn in his games were a million to one. But it didn't seem to matter. It didn't seem to matter that whoever was watching was probably ready to puke. It didn't matter that the guy I was kissing had my adopted brother passed out and locked in a cage somewhere.

What mattered was that his hand slid up and cupped my cheek before sliding into my hair and twirling his fingers into my wide curls. What mattered was the way his lips were gentle yet firm at the same time. I knew I was safe in his arms. I knew that in that moment nothing could hurt me. The weight I didn't realize I'd been carrying seemed to disappear if only to reappear when he pulled away resting his forehead against mine. He was breathing heavily his breath mingling with mine his eyes not leaving mine as he addressed the person I'd almost forgotten about.

"What Alex?" He said roughly.

"Felix said they caught a turkey. We know you love turkey and would want to know right away." She said absently, Peter's eyes flashed with something before his neutral facade was back. Why would Peter be worried about a turkey? Unless it wasn't really a turkey. I mean this looks more like a jungle than a forest where to my understanding turkeys live. Maybe Neal wasn't alone? What am I thinking of course he wasn't alone.

"So that means they're close?" I ask excitedly. "Or unnecessarily far away," I continue to muse breaking away from Peter and turning to study Alex's careful expression.

"Who?" She asks pretending to not know what I was talking about. I studied acting by studying people. Lying to me was very hard.

"Blonde doesn't suit you or you," I said nodding to each of them. "Storybrooke is here or at least nearby and when I say Storybrooke I mean it's inhabitants not the actual town I've gotten past that. Besides I'm no wildlife expert but this seems more like a jungle than a forest where I am led to believe turkey's live. Anyways why would you be so bothered by something on the menu if you're in the middle of a game, it seems a bit tedious. So what's your next move? Kidnap someone else? Tell them off? Offer them a deal? Play another game? You know what game I love?" I ask continuing before one of them can bother to answer. "Tag, it goes like this." With that I stepped back towards Peter tapping his shoulder and shouting the famous words before darting off into the jungle.

**So what'd you think? Terrible? Horrible? Just stop writing? Good enough to keep reading but not going to waste my time and review? Amazing? Tell me what you think, ask questions. I'll try to answer some if there are any. But please review, or don't it's really up to you. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review.**

I freeze before I run into the silver blade appearing at the level of my neck.

"Next time you decide you want to play a game, make sure it isn't a stupid one," Alex said lowering the sword and stepping in front of me.

"What's wrong with tag?" I ask innocently, masking my feelings towards the lost girl. I didn't exactly like her, I don't know why exactly. I'm in the process of denying it's because she was probably in the same position as me before.

"It is the most unoriginal and idiotic games I've ever played and it gets old quickly. That being said, I live on an island with a bunch of boys that come up with plenty of stupid games. Tag is still one of my least favorites."

"Then why are you playing?" I ask tiredly my eyes darting around looking for signs of life.

"Come on, time to go to camp," she says ignoring me.

"Nope I am going to stay right here, because I'm from the US and we love our strikes; and if what you say is correct and there will be a next time. The longer the delay the better. Besides, you are not the boss of me. Sorry to sound cliche, but I do what I want."

"And in order to do that you would need to be alive. Peter may not want to kill you but I am not my brother," she said flatly putting her hands on her hips.

"Holy shit you're Peter's sister?" I ask truly stunned.

"He didn't mention me?" she asked unsurprised. "He probably didn't mention our brother either. Oh well, c'est la vie."

"You have a brother?" I ask following her curiosity defeating my stake out.

"Yep, all I'll say about him is that you know him, and he's actually younger than both Peter and I."

"That's all you're giving me?"

"Yeah, I don't like people knowing I'm here. Almost everybody back in my land thinks I'm dead and I'd like it to stay that way so please just keep your mouth shut." I rolled my eyes my thoughts splitting. Why does she want everyone to think she's dead? Offered one direction of my mind. Holy shit Alex is just Peter's sister, not some girl stuck here after he moved on.

"Why is it so important everyone thinks you're dead?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Many reasons. Mainly because people kept kidnapping me and Peter was tired of worrying and having something that could be used against him. If you're going to stay, you should know."

"If? You mean I have a choice?" I ask hope leaking into my thoughts.

"Not yet but you might." I shake my head and sigh at her comment. If's and might's, when can I get a solid answer?

"So where'd Peter go off to? Is he kidnapping any more of my family?"

"No actually I think he's releasing a long lost relative. But who knows, lately he's been a bit bipolar."

"Well that's great a lost and lonely boy with multiple personalities, because one isn't enough."

"He used to be nice."

"Didn't we all?" I ask as we walk into camp. "So who are you? Never heard Peter Pan had a sister."

"Peter abandoned my brother and I when we were younger. My other brother, let's call him Jeremy for the moment, that's not his name though, Jeremy raised me since I was five, he and my father. My mother died when I was born and Peter ran away when I was five. My father was always hard on him, he was only fifteen when he left us, and I'm glad he did. My father had decided he was old enough for a job. If he didn't find one by the time he turned sixteen he'd be sent to the front lines just so we would get a small amount of money for his guaranteed loss of life. He left two days before without a goodbye.

"Jeremy received a letter a little while after Peter ran away. He promised he'd come and get us and bring us with him once he got settled somewhere or if it ever got too bad. My father took an interest in me when I was eleven. Arranged a marriage to some rich bastard and beat me whenever our little excuse for a house wasn't spotless. He would've done worse too if he didn't die in his sleep. I only wish it was me that killed him, not alcohol, or some disease. My betrothed lost interest and broke off the engagement and I spent the next four years with Jeremy and two spinster sisters that taught me tid-bits of magic if I didn't tell anyone where or how I learned it. Then two nights after I turned fifteen I was robed and left for dead by bandits. I woke up in Peter's hideout with the little imp himself not a day older than when I saw him ten years ago. So now you know my life's story. Care to share yours?"

"I don't share but fair's fair," I said plopping down on a log. "I grew up in Syracuse New York, spent my summers on the coast pretending I knew how to both swim and surf. Four years ago, my friend drowned. My life has pretty much been crap since then. My Dad cheated on my Mom and got a divorce a few months later, he couldn't care less about me now. My mother committed suicide two years ago the day my friend who apparently is a lost boy decided I wasn't worth his time. Moved to Storybrooke a day or two later after your brother stole a pizza from me. Gave up on being sad and now I just work on trivial things like college or who knows what else. Until all the stupid fairy tales I was told as a kid became real. Don't get me wrong it's really cool but I kind of wish Disney was right about the whole, not too bright, ginger in tights Peter Pan."

"And you aren't the only one," said a recognizable voice, Eric.

"Go jump off a cliff," I fire back.

"I'd rather die," he said in his teasing voice he used whenever he wanted to cheer me up, I'm past that.

"Then go burn in hell."

"Come on Em, you can't hate me forever."

"I'll hate you till I die and if there is life after that, I may find a way to hate you even more, so watch me."

"At least let me explain."

"You can do what you want I'm not your Mom but don't think for a second I'll actually care about what you say."

"Okay well you two look like you need some time so I'll find you in a bit Emerald," Alex said hastily retreating to the other side of camp leaving me with Eric.

"Pan was going to kill my brother." I opened my mouth to make an obvious retort and he shushed me before continuing. "I can't lose more of my family. After the dark one killed your friend he sent me to befriend you and figure out who you were or he'd kill Jay."

"What? The dark one killed Shay? No she drowned it was an accident."

"Accepted or not it's the truth."

"Why'd you dye your hair black?" I asked not sure what else I wanted to ask.

"I needed a change," he shrugged.

"And now you need glasses?"

"I thought you knew I wore contacts."

"Why are you telling me this stuff?" I asked finally turning and looking up at him. "If I was only supposed to be a question."

"I think I really did fall for you."

"No. You don' get to play that card on me. That was the worst move you could've made two years ago. The worst; in retrospect it didn't even make all that much sense. So what was it? You found your answer? Needed a quick out?"

"Emerald," he pleaded.

"No," I said firmly standing up and looking up at him, he was a bit taller than Peter who was taller than me.

"Please."

"Go burn in hell," I said turning away from him and moving to the fire. I sit down on another log and dare anyone to sit next to me, none do. I look up from the flames to see Alex leaning on someone's shoulder. He in turn had his arm wrapped protectively around her though I had a feeling she could handle herself. The scene was so sweet I wanted to barf. Feeling my gaze the couple glanced up at me. I rolled my eyes and pretended to look elsewhere. It was the tall blond one with the mess blond hair and a scar running down one side of his cheek. Who would've thought the guy had a soft spot, yet again who would've thought she did. Love makes fools out of us all.

"Sickening isn't it?" Peter said plopping down next to me.

"Yes and no."

"That sounds a bit contradictory."

"Love is one big contradiction. It's our greatest strength and biggest weakness. It can move a country to war and tear it apart. It makes you a fool while giving you wisdom you can't find anywhere else."

"You talk like you know." I smile bitterly and look down at my feet before the crystal clear night sky above me.

"No I've never been in love."

"Then how do you know?"

"I don't." I say softly before turning and looking at him. "What about you?"

"As you said, love is your biggest weakness. I am not weak."

"That's what they always say. You're a bigger fool than I thought Peter Pan."

"He's not a fool, he's right, a monster can't love," Eric sneered from behind me. I spun around quickly without thinking and grabbed his head puling it down to my knee successfully breaking his nose. I hooked my foot around his ankle and then took his feet out from under him in less than thirty seconds. I took a step back from where he was holding his nose and lying down on his back awestruck with my accomplishment. I didn't regret it though. I blinked and then stalked out of the camp before a hand caught my wrist stopping me from going any farther. I turned around and glared at Peter who still had a tight grip on my wrist.

"What?"

"Would you please stop beating up my lost boys, I don't care what they call me, you bait one into a fight and they'll kill you."

"I don't care either, Eric deserved it. You deserve it too. Your lost boys need a lesson on insults. If monster is the only insult they can come up with..."

"Now you're complaining about their insults?"

"Yes the least they could do is be creative."

"I'll pass it on."

"Good now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to test something."

"Go on tell me," I said once the silence hung for too long. He raised an eyebrow at me and then did that weird snap thing that's actually hard to do.

"Do me a favor and try to run away."

"Where you dropped on the head when you were a baby?"

"Go."

"Oh you were obviously thrown at a wall, hard it looks like."

"Go Emerald."

"Not until you say please," I say sweetly.

"Please," he says after a really long silence. I smiled and walked in a random direction. Once Peter was out of sight I started running.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter peeps. Read and review please. It raises my confidence more than it should.**

**And sorry for the whole post chapter seven twice. I was really tired and just finished this chapter. It's been done for a while but I've been away. On the bright side my hockey team won state champs. **

**P.S. I play hockey and sorry for the mix up.**

"Peter what's the point in this? I know you won't allow me anywhere near my family!" I call out after I stopped running easily bored. Why did he want me to run. It's obvious he wasn't chasing me. What game is this? He won't let me get anywhere near the Storybrooke citizens on this island. Why would he risk letting me find them. Unless he always knows where they are, and maybe they were close to us then. I swear and turn running in the direction I came from.

"Where is she Pan?" I hear Emma's voice ahead of me.

"Who?" Peter said and I could hear the smirk in his voice from here.

"My daughter." Rumple said and I smiled, he was the best adopted father ever.

"Your adopted daughter," Pan corrected smugly.

"And yet I'm still his daughter," I called out bursting into the clearing smiling at the recognizable people and rushing into Mr. Gold's open arms. I glared at Peter meeting his dark and furious gaze with my own fire. "I'm not an idiot Pan, I can put two and two together."

"Thank god you're safe," Gold mumbled waving an arm surrounding us in purple mist before teleporting us to a very familiar ship.

"He has Neal, Wendy, and some passed out guy that I don't know. We can't leave without them," I nearly scream when Rumple tells everyone it's time to leave.

"Let me rephrase that, time to send you home. You and Mary Margaret," Rumple said nodding to the woman about to throw a fit about leaving like I was in the process of.

"Answer me this one question before I decide to trust your judgment," I say playing a game we played quite often when I moved in with them. He sighs and shakes his head looking out at Neverland. Taking this as a yes I continue asking the question that I shrugged off since the words left Eric's mouth. "Were you or were you not the cause of my friend Shay's death." He looked back to me quickly shock on his face.

"He couldn't have killed your little friend, he didn't have magic then." Regina answered for him.

"I don't think I asked you. So what is it? I'm here for a reason and I'd love to know why." He sighs and looks at me considering his words before he answers.

"Yes, if you are who I think you are then yes. I believe I did," he said softly and sadly. I closed my eyes and opened them again my eyes hard.

"Em, you need to go back to Storybrooke where it's safe," Emma said breaking the silence we were all suspended in.

"Safe is for the ones that care," I say spinning on my heel and walking to the front of the ship away from the people that think they know me. I don't care if they didn't understand what I said. I lean on the railing not thinking about the water below. Eventually my mind finds it though. I look down into the dark water and feel nothing, no fear, no happiness or joy, I accepted it.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Alex and Felix looked up when they saw Peter storm into camp. They stood up and went to intercept him their hands locked together naturally.

"What is it Peter?" Alex asked first.

"Emerald has found Rumple and the others."

"How?"

"You told her to run away didn't you?" Alex guessed answering Felix. She sighed and shook her head. "She's a smart girl Peter, not like the blonds the shadow brings when things get stale here. What needs to be done?"

"Nothing she will come back on her own." Peter says confidently.

"You may think you know what she'll do but if what just happened proves anything, it's that you have no idea what move she'll make next," Alex said.

"You came back," Peter said smirking, reminding her of her first few weeks on Neverland.

"She's not me," Alex fires back.

"Be right back," Felix said to Alex slipping away to where the shadow hid far enough away so that Peter didn't sense him.

"What happened?" Felix asked curiously once he reached the shadow.

_"It's her,"_ the shadow said in Felix's head instead of answering.

"Just out of curiosity, when Pan is himself again what happens to what's his face? Malcolm?"

_"He dies like he should have a long time ago."_

* * *

**Long ago in the Enchanted Forest**

The shadow hid in the darkness surrounding Rumpelstiltskin, its presence unknown as the dark one cast a spell. It watched satisfied when the spell was almost complete. Suddenly the dark one's knees buckled and his shadow shot out from him and dove into a portal that opened a few feet away from the caster. The portal was a pearl white however and Rumple's eyes opened as the darkness that was his shadow returned from it's trip the portal closing with a pop.

The dark one froze suddenly and erupted in flames. If shadows could smile Peter Pan's would be grinning from ear to ear sharing Pan's hatred of his brother. When the flames cleared, the shadow saw the dark one become the king of glitter. That symbolized it, he found Peter Pan's true love, and the real savior. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

* * *

**Emerald's POV**

"I don't want to talk to you," I say sensing a presence and guessing Rumpelstiltskin.

"All you have to do is listen," said a charming pirate.

"Sorry I thought you were Rumple," I said. Hook was one of my favorite people in Storybrooke. I don't care about the whole grudge thing he had with Rumple. He was trying to help me get over my fear of water for the past two years.

"It's fine. Would you go home if we asked you to?" He asked leaning over the railing next to me.

"Well seeing that Pan's shadow or whatever grabbed me and brought me here, something tells me it could do it again. Then you wouldn't know I was back on the island and etc. And hey I'm probably safer here than back at Storybrooke."

"Good point," Emma said coming from behind me. "But you're staying here with Mary Margaret then."

"You already know what I'm going to say to that," I answer without bothering with all of the hell no's and you can't make me.

"Yep," she answered grabbing my wrist and snapping a handcuff on it before I realized what she was doing I was attached to the ship by a pair of handcuffs.

"Brilliant, attach me to the railing of the ship in plain sight of the island. When I don't see you later, I told you so," I called to Emma's back. I don't need protection from anyone. And people don't decide what I do, plain and simple. I do what I want. I sit down and glare at the group about to leave in the middle of the ship, until everyone but Mary Margaret disappears. "Don't even think about coming over here and talking to me," I yell before she can take a step near me. The woman annoyed me in Storybrooke and that's all she would do now. Snow white was the perfect person, she doesn't do anything wrong and even though she carries a bow, she cannot be classified as a badass. Perfect people annoy me, well everyone annoys me, perfect people are just at the top of the list. I fall asleep using my arm as a pillow trying to come up with a way to be comfortable with my arm in the air above my head.

_"Shay don't tell me you believe in ghosts," I tease as my pale faced friend freaks out about the magical closing door._

_"Hey, I'm serious strange things have been happening to me for the past week. I always feel like someone is watching me." She says seriously, I raise an eyebrow trying to keep a serious face._

_"Why would anyone take an interest in you?" I say jokingly before she pushes me off the couch. "Don't hate me cause I'm right," I say putting my hands in the air in the 'I surrender pose' and dodging the throw pillow she threw at me._

_"I'm serious," she insisted. "I just have a bad feeling okay?"_

_"What about can you be a bit more specific, like are you becoming psychic? What's going to be on the global quiz tomorrow?"_

_"Fine mock me all you want. I've probably been imagining it all anyways."_

_"You should really stop doing drugs, or at least get me some so your parents will let you come thinking it's just the new normal how you're acting."_

_"Haha funny," she said sarcastically._

_"I'm hilarious," I say sweetly plopping back down on the couch next to her._

_"Hey it started a minute ago change the channel!" She complained._

_"It's just a minute of recap and besides someone pushed me on the floor," I say smartly as I change the channel in time to see the end of the recap._

I shudder awake instantly aware of the rocking, too much to be on a ship where I should be. I keep my eyes closed though driven by instinct and listen for clues as to where the hell I am. My cheek is pressed against rough fabric and there's something supporting my back and knees/thighs. Someones carrying me I conclude. But who? Ten bucks says someone I didn't exactly want to see at the moment. What if it's Gold? My mind whispers to itself. I ignore the thoughts leading to Shay and inevitably connecting to the old memory I just relived. Intent on forgetting anything to do with my deceased best friend I focus on escape and more importantly who the hell was carrying me. But escape may come first.

I could one, elbow whoever's chest my cheek was currently resting on before falling on my but and running. I could also punch them in the face. I could two wait it out until they set me down somewhere. Or three quit acting like I was asleep. I opened my eyes and punched a boy in the jaw who promptly dropped me. I ran as soon as I saw light brown hair in curls cut short enough to not be a bother but long enough to cover the ears of none other than Peter Pan. I smirked and ran faster at his anguished sigh.

"Are we really playing this again love? Repetition gets boring," Peter called out lazily.

"You started it when you kidnapped me, again, I might add," I yelled back wondering how I never noticed the birds before. Then wondering why in hell was I looking for birds. I didn't need them to all of a sudden band together and start singing some Disney song that the writers wrote while they were in the happy phase of whatever drug they were starting. I came to a break in the tree and skidded to a stop wondering how I got anywhere besides the middle of the jungle. I walked to the entrance of the cave and set a hand on the side of it warily. I glanced back the way I came in time to see Peter his amused face turning furious when he saw me.

I turned back around before he could stop me and ran into the cave my footsteps echoing around the cave, I stopped once again when I found myself in a giant cavern.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of fun writing the first part of this chapter. I happened to have about five songs stuck in my head when I was writing it. So I hope you enjoy it, please review and be honest, how many of the songs did you sing? And without further interruption from me, your chapter.**

I couldn't see any pathways leading anywhere else. I was on a big ledge sticking out into a big abyss warily I took a step back noticing how loud my footsteps were. Then being the crazy person I am I said hello to the empty cavern just to hear the echo. When the sound came bouncing back the ledge I was on began shaking. I fell to my knees and the ledge broke off from the edge of the abyss moving to the center.

"Holy shit," I said under my breath no longer interested in the echo as I clung to the rocky ground of the the small piece of land I was now marooned on. After what seemed like an hour of nothing interesting whatsoever I took advantage of the echo cavern as I decided to call it and started singing.

"Steve walks wearily down the street his brim pulled way down low. Ain't now sound but the sound of his feet machine guns are ready to go. Are you ready? Are you ready for this? Are you sitting on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat. Yeah, bum bum bum, another one bites the dust, bum bum bum, another one bites the dust.

"'Cause a drop in the ocean a change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my. Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no, no, heaven doesn't seem far away.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door.

"Now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top. Don't hold back. Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check. I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town. 'cause after all this city never sleeps at night.

"Written on these walls are the stories that I can't explain. Leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days. Told me in the morning you don't feel the same about us in your bones. It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone."

I then laid down on my back my feet dangling off the edge tired of singing and waiting for the stupid rock island to move back.

"Help! Anyone bored and need a damsel in distress to save? I'm not going anywhere. Help!" I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody, I continued in my head instead of searching for another way out like I should've been doing. "Won't you please help me?" I added allowed skipping parts of the song. Then I moved away from the Beatles and started humming Fallout Boy, then some Imaginary Dragons, some more Queen. Music is my life I sang replacing the words to Everybody Talks in my head. I lay there singing or humming to myself for maybe another hour before I just fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was aware of three things. One I was handcuffed to the post of a bed. Two, I was in a tree house and three a one direction song was stuck in my head, at least it wasn't what makes you beautiful. I managed to sit up and looked around the room. Then Felix walked in.

"Why am I handcuffed?" I asked before he could react to anything.

"Easier to keep you from running." He answered with a shrug. "Pan will be glad to know you're awake."

"Cool can I please get out of the hand cuffs?"

"Nope," the lost boy said amusement plastered all over his face.

"Come on I even said please."

"And I said no."

"Okay then, how about you sit down and rethink your answer then come up with the right one and let me out."

"Nope."

"Why are you here then?"

"Pan wants me to make sure you don't do anything stupid until he gets back."

"Define stupid."

"Try to escape managing to harm yourself in the process."

"Sounds like me," I sighed lying back down. "So lost boy, you and Alex?"

"Just because I haven't harmed you in some way yet does not mean we're friends."

"You are the strangest lost boy ever." I say with a sigh.

"And why is that?" he said after a few moments of silence. I smiled and turned my head to look at him where he was leaning on the wall near the door.

"Because you've been found."

"Care to elaborate?" He asked a moment later once he realized I didn't feel like explaining myself. Then a little boy poked his head in and told Felix he could let me out. I smiled when I was no longer attached to the bed and rubbed my wrist.

"I'm going to let you figure that out all by yourself. You know I'm right though." I said getting up and walking to the door. "Have fun with that lost boy." I called back in an empty voice.

"Oh stop antagonizing each other," Peter said lazily.

"Okay Mom," I say sarcastically walking past him.

"You have a poor attitude," he said.

"I try," I say grabbing a stick and poking the fire with it kneeling down. I love fire, it's fun.

"Has anyone ever taught you not to play with fire?" Peter asked I ignored him and smiled when the stick I was holding caught a flame.

"They tried, I never listened," I said absently pulling out my little torch and looking at the small fire at the end. But Peter was a douche and blew it out. I scowled at him and put the stick back in the fire intent on restarting my torch. But Peter grabbed my elbow and forced me to my feet.

"Boys, I just realized something," Peter said and immediately they all stopped what they were doing and looked at their leader. "We never properly welcomed our dear Emerald to Neverland."

"Is this the part where you all break out singing some stupid Disney song? Because if it is I need to go bury myself alive."

"No need darling, I think you'll like this song." Peter said pulling out a set of pan pipes and raising them to his lips. The melody was in no way pleasing. I wanted to rip off my ears, through them in the fire and then follow them.

"Oh please just stop, stop you tone deaf demon!" I screamed yanking the pipes from his hands and throwing them away. Only then did I notice the lost boys were dancing wildly, all except for Felix and Alex, who was walking over to us.

"Interesting," was all Peter said cocking his head to the side and observing me.

"I'll make you a deal, I won't play with fire if you don't touch those pan pipes. Deal?" He shook his head a cocky grin on his face. I just shook my head angrily and stormed away to the edge of camp.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"What was that about?" Alex asked her brother watching Emerald stomp away.

He smiled a devil smile and looked away from the girl and at his sister. "She heard the pipes, but not the magic."

"And that matters why?"

"I don't know, she heard them but she didn't hear them."

"Not to point out the obvious but you aren't making sense. She could hear them because she's lost, she just couldn't hear the magic because w=she knows she hasn't been abandoned. That's my theory. Oh and judging by her reaction, I'm guessing you actually suck at playing the pipes," Alex said.

Peter stood there silent for a moment. He looked across the camp at Felix and nodded in Emerald's direction. The lost boy looked, and glanced back at his leader with a nod as he went over to the girl who was studying the rowdy lost boys. "How's our friends?" Peter ended up asking instead of commenting on his sister's statement.

"Ready to attack, I got a present for you," Alex said holding out a box with a red gem on top. "The dark one has the fake," she added.

"Good," Peter said watching Felix and Emerald interact.

* * *

"What up lost boy?" Emerald asked the approaching Felix.

"What kind of question is that?" Felix asked confused, newer lost boys had tried to explain it once but he never understood.

"Slang for, how are you? What's going on in your life? In this case however it means how in hell are you lost boys able to stand such horrible music without a, ripping your hair out, b, burning yourself alive, or c, shutting him up with good old fashioned duck tape?" She said sarcastically.

"So you heard the pipes," Felix knew exactly what information his leader wanted.

"You say it like you didn't. Do you have earplugs or something? Can I borrow a pair whenever he decides to give another concert?"

"You see, only certain kids can hear it. Ones that feel abandoned, or lost in a sense," Felix stopped seeing the smile growing on the girl's face.

"You can't hear them lost boy," she said gleefully. "Oh what a world you live in, the only place you belong is where you don't."

"And that makes sense how?" he asked not noticing how off topic they were going.

"I'll tell you lost boy, but you will owe me a favor, deal?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"As long as it doesn't get me in trouble."

"I probably won't cash it in anyways." She said with a sigh before continuing. "Do you love Alex?"

Felix blinked the question caught him off guard. "Yes of course," he said right away without a doubt.

"And I'd wager any chance of me leaving this island that she loves you too therefore lost boy, you've been found. Technically, you aren't a lost boy. You've found your place next to Peter and with Alex. But that means you have to be lost to be in your place. How can you be lost and found at the same time? It'd give me quite the headache," she said and he thought over her words each one true.

"Why can you hear the pipes?" He asked remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

"I'm an orphan, duh. My best friend Eric abandoned me, my other best friend died, maybe at the hands of my adopted father, my parents got divorced, dad wants nothing to do with me and mom jumped ship a few years ago. My life sucks, I've learned to count on myself, I'm just as lost as everyone else here, however that doesn't make me belong."

"Well thanks for the chat," the lost boy said retreating with his information.

"Any time lost boy, any time."

Felix walked into the woods knowing either Pan or the shadow would find him. It was the shadow.

"It's her," Felix said confidently. "What's our next move?"

_"They get Henry back,"_ the shadow's voice echoed through Felix's head.

"And how will they do that? Peter Pan never fails," Felix stated.

_"But Malcolm does," _with that the shadow took off, Felix leaned against a tree and examined his club, pretending that he was just waiting for his leader to make an appearance.


End file.
